


The Worst-Kept Secret

by ellerkay



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, First Time Blow Jobs, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Scott is a power bottom and Logan is just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: After Jean's death, a drunk Scott keeps showing up at Logan's door, spoiling for a fight.





	The Worst-Kept Secret

“Summers, go to bed,” Logan said, forcing calm into his voice. “You’re going to wake the kids up. You want them to see you like this?”

They were standing in Logan’s room, a few feet apart. Scott had pushed his way in, again, still holding a glass of whatever he’d been drinking. Again.

“Come on, Wolverine,” Scott snarled. “Fight me. It’s what you’re good for, right?” He emptied his glass and then whipped it at a corner, lowering his shades and shattering it with his eye-beams before it could hit the wall.

Logan closed the gap between them, pushing Scott back against the door, grabbing Scott’s wrists and pinning them by his sides, pressing his hips and stomach to Scott’s to keep him in place. He’d learned the hard way that an arm across the chest left Scott’s hands free to try and hit him.

“Summers. You need to get some coffee in you. Or better yet, just go to sleep.”

Scott gave a bitter laugh. He strained against Logan’s hold, and Logan tightened his grip on Scott’s wrists. Scott gave a low moan of what Logan assumed was pain and went limp.

“The only thing worse than being awake is sleeping,” he muttered, head lolling. The movement seemed so random that Logan didn’t realize what was happening until Scott’s mouth was suddenly on his in a hot, desperate, alcohol-flavored kiss.

Logan was startled into inaction for a frozen second before he recovered himself, releasing Scott and stepping back, staring at Scott in utter confusion.

Scott laughed again, the sound almost painful to listen to. “You look so surprised.”

“I didn’t – “ Logan tried to work this out. “You’re not – I mean, Jean – ”

“And here I thought my bisexuality was the worst-kept secret of this school.” Scott was still smiling, but it wasn’t a pleasant smile. He walked up close to Logan again. “You know Jean and I were high school sweethearts.” He dropped to his knees, and Logan felt, if it was possible, even more surprised. “Well, she knew I wanted to be able to…explore…this part of myself.” He ran his hands up Logan’s thighs, squeezing, till he reached his pelvis. “But I wanted to be with her.” He sighed, his face so close to Logan’s groin that Logan could feel the warm exhale and his cock gave an interested twitch. “I always wanted to be with her. Luckily, she didn’t mind it if I…indulged myself, sometimes.”

He rubbed his palm on Logan’s cock through his jeans, and it was very, very interested now. Logan was only aware of it with half his consciousness, the other half watching Scott’s face and wishing those damn glasses didn’t make him so impossible to read.

He was half hard and getting harder before Scott unbuckled his belt and yanked down his jeans and boxers, just enough to free Logan’s cock and balls. He looked at them for a moment.

“Of _course_ ,” he said quietly. Logan wondered what the hell he meant, but he seemed to be talking to himself. Scott looked up again. “Anyway. Jean didn’t mind, as long as it was men and as long as it wasn’t serious. And we were safe. So I’ve gotten good at this.” He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“You – you want to….” This was far and away too surreal for Logan to wrap his brain around. Scott exhaled sharply, sounding annoyed, and curled a hand around Logan’s cock, working it slowly. Logan grunted and let his eyes fall closed. It had been too long, and _god_ , that did feel good…And at least Scott wasn’t trying to get him to fight.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Scott said softly. He shifted, and Logan could hear him unzipping his own fly before Scott’s mouth descended on his cock, taking him in and pulling off again with excruciating slowness.

“Make me choke,” Scott said. Logan’s eyes snapped open and he looked down in amazement.

“ _What_?” he said.

Scott sighed. “You know, I wouldn’t have taken you for someone so vanilla,” he said. He patted the back of his own head. “When you’re getting close. Grab me, and make me choke on it. Think you can handle that?”

Logan nodded, and then Scott was on him again. He took his time, licking in gentle laps until Logan thought he was going to go crazy, then sucking Logan’s cock deep down his throat, mostly keeping the pace slow but steady. Logan tried to concentrate on the endless sensation, rather than who was giving it to him, which was still too strange to think about.

Finally he felt the warmth building in his belly. With a growl he fisted a hand in Scott’s hair and thrust hard into his mouth. Scott sucked in a sharp breath and sped up his hand on his own cock, coming with a low moan. The vibration tipped Logan over the edge and he shot down Scott’s throat, holding his head in place till he was done.

Scott sat back on his heels when Logan released him and sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He watched with a strange little smile as Logan did up his jeans. At least, Logan thought he was watching. For all he knew, Scott was only looking vaguely in his direction.

“Tissue?” Scott asked, when Logan was done. Logan passed him the box and Scott cleaned himself up perfunctorily. In a minute he was zipping up his pants and turning to go.

“Summers,” Logan said, before he had fully realized he was going to speak.

Scott turned around, and Logan struggled for a second, finally just blurting out the only thing on his mind.

“Why?” he asked.

Scott tilted his head. “Why do you think?” he asked derisively. He laughed, the laugh no less bitter and unhappy than it had been before, and he was still laughing as he left the Logan’s room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
